Historia de una perla
by SaintSeleene
Summary: Liria es una joven que tiene que esconder su identidad para sobrevivir. Ha prometido no enamorarse de la persona incorrecta, aunque tal vez la vida tiene otros planes para ella, planes relacionados con un hombre llamado Neil. Créditos de la imagen para Akira-Evans. [HIATUS]
1. Prólogo

**Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Créditos a su respectiva dueña.**

* * *

"Ahora volvamos a repasar la lección."

"Está bien" una niña de diez años comenzó a recitar. "El Reino de la Perla se compone de cinco islas: la isla Norte, caracterizada por la producción de perlas azules; la isla Sur, cuyo principal cultivo es la perla negra; la isla Este, de donde proceden las perlas de variación verde; la isla Oeste, donde se obtienen perlas rosadas, y por último la isla Central, centro de distribución y comercio autorizado del reino, además de ser el lugar ideal para el cultivo de la especie de perla blanca" la nena se detuvo un momento para tomar aire. "El Reino de la Perla es el principal exportador de perlas de Amaneku, inigualables en su forma, tamaño y color."

"Lo hiciste muy bien, hija. Eres muy inteligente" el hombre miró con orgullo a la pequeña.

"Gracias, papá. Pero, ¿por qué era necesario que repasaramos la lección?"

"Porque un gobernante vendrá a visitarnos, y es importante causar una buena impresión."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque está buscando una prometida para su hijo" contestó su madre "y si nota lo inteligente y hermosa que eres te elegirá."

"¿Voy a casarme?" la niña abrió la boca con sorpresa.

"Por el momento no, hija, pero algún día lo harás. Cuando seas mayor" la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo. "Eres una princesa, y como tal, debes casarte con alguien de tu posición. Es lo que mamá y yo esperamos, y lo que mejor beneficiará al reino, ¿lo entiendes?"

"Si, papá. Prometo que me casaré sólo con un príncipe" ambos padres rieron con sus palabras y ella sonrió, guardando la promesa en su corazón.

* * *

 **(N/A: Gracias por leer este corto prólogo. Se valoran los comentarios.**

 **S. S.)**


	2. De la llegada de la perla

**Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Créditos a su respectiva dueña.**

 **Sólo me pertenecen la trama y los OC.**

* * *

El recuerdo más preciado de la infancia de Liria eran esas historias que su padre le contaba antes de dormir; su fuerte voz narrando interminables cuentos sobre lugares lejanos y exóticos paisajes, islas donde llovía sin parar y reinos donde siempre brillaba el sol. Quince años después se dio cuenta de algo: las historias de su padre eran sólo un asomo de la realidad.

De pie sobre una colina, veía como a lo lejos se extendía la ciudad imperial de Ginitarix, capital de ese vasto lugar conocido como Reino del Sol. Y al ver sus amplios valles, sus grandes e imponentes acueductos y la aparentemente fuerte muralla que rodeaba todo, no podía menos que admirarse. Definitivamente era mucho más de lo que había escuchado o llegado a imaginar. Según los registros reales, en este país gobernaba Livius Orvinus Ifrikia, también conocido como Livius I, el Rey del mundo; quien en sólo tres años se había ganado ese título tras conquistar prácticamente todo Amaneku.

Con un suspiro escapando de sus rosados labios, y una chispa de esperanza bailando en sus ojos azules, miró a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

\- Hemos llegado, ¿cierto? Estamos a salvo...

Su compañera asintió levemente y le ofreció un pañuelo, que Liria tomó para enjugarse las lágrimas.

No se había sentido tan segura desde que escapó de su país, y el saber que estaba tan lejos no podía menos que tranquilizarla un poco. Podría permanecer aquí por un tiempo, al menos hasta saber lo que haría con su vida. Sin más guardó el pañuelo y empezó a bajar la colina rumbo a la ciudad.

\- ¿Qué opinas que debemos hacer a continuación? -preguntó a la mujer que la seguía.

\- Buscar alojamiento y comida. Una posada sería lo apropiado. O quizás podamos... -Liria notó como la doncella titubeaba antes de continuar. - Mi señora, si me permite, quisiera volver a sugerir que solicitemos asilo político al Rey del Sol. De ese modo tendrá acceso a las comodidades que en su estatus merece. Prometí que siempre tendría lo mejor y... -Liria la interrumpió con un gesto.

\- Querida Sira, ya hemos hablado de esto antes. No debemos involucrar al Reino del Sol con problemas que sólo conciernen al Reino de la Perla. Además, -se detuvo y bajó la voz - una vez escuché un rumor que decía que el Rey Livius es un hombre frío y cruel... alguien como él sería capaz de entregarnos a ellos, ¿no lo crees? -se estremeció tan sólo de pensar en esa posibilidad. Ella no era dada a creer en rumores, pero valía más ser precavida para evitar situaciones que las pusieran en peligro. A duras penas lograron escapar, gastando fuerzas y recursos, y no sabía si tendrían el valor para volverlo a hacer. Lo único que les quedaba eran unos cuantos soles, la ropa que llevaban puesta y el cofre de joyas pertenecientes a Liria, los cuales Sira había negado insistentemente en vender.

Liria era una castaña de veinte años, alta y de esbelta figura. Su piel aperlada era tersa y estaba llena de florituras finamente tatuadas, que recorrían sus brazos y piernas, los cuales le daban un aspecto exótico; su rostro era hermoso, cuyo principal atractivo eran esos amables ojos claros, azules como el cielo de verano. Aclamada como la mujer más hermosa de su país hasta hace poco tiempo, ahora sólo reflejaba cansancio y desesperanza.

Su compañera Sira, en cambio, reflejaba otro tipo de belleza; su piel era blanca, pálida, dándole un aspecto frío. Sus ojos eran negros, igual que su corta cabellera lisa. Era alta, como su señora, y tenían aproximadamente la misma edad, pero parecía mayor por el aspecto serio que tenía.

A poca distancia de la entrada de la ciudad, Liria se detuvo un momento para cubrirse con su capa, escondiendo su llamativa piel, sus largos rizos y su mirada celeste; de ese modo no llamaría la atención. Se giró y miró su compañera.

\- ¿Lista? -le preguntó.

\- Siempre, mi señora.

* * *

 **(N/A: Gracias por leer, se valoran los comentarios.**

 **No se preocupen, en los siguientes capítulos aparecerán Nike y Neil.**

 **S. S.)**


End file.
